Implantable electronic stimulator devices, such as neuromuscular stimulation devices, have been disclosed for use in the treatment of various pelvic conditions, such as urinary incontinence, fecal incontinence and sexual dysfunction. Such devices generally include one or more electrodes that are coupled to a control unit by leads. Electrical signals are applied to the desired pelvic muscle of the patient through electrodes in order to treat the condition. Exemplary implantable electronic stimulator devices and uses of the devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,991, 6,652,449, 6,712,772 and 6,862,480, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.